Fred Weasley and the Luna Lesson
by Sofie Clearwater
Summary: Our favorite twins get a new shop girl. Fred is hurt from the war (he didn't die obviously...) and needs help. Can this small girl, who has become a small lady help him learn how to feel better again? -Will not continue if yall don't review!-
1. Can you handle me?

_So apparently I am going against all my morals here and not writing cannon! Wowie I never thought it would happen. But, here is a Fruna story all about our favorite little Ravenclaw and our lost twin. But in this we didn't lose him. He is alive and well. Let's see how this goes…_

_**I do not own Harry Potter, that privilege goes to J.K Rowling.**_

Five years after the war Luna Lovegood is in Diagon Alley, walking around with nothing to do. She was attempting to get a job but no one was hiring at the moment. She walked down another street and saw the bright lights of WWW.

"It's worth a try." She shrugged.

The store was bright and loud, booming with customers of all ages. She looked around for the familiar Weasley hair, spotting it by the cash register. Luna walked up to him, having to push through the crowds to get there.

"Excuse me?" Luna asked.

"How can I help you, Ms.?" The man asked, a cocky smile tracing his lips.

"Hello Fred." Luna smiled softly.

"Luna Lovegood! It's been far too long!" He said. "Can I interest you in some popping candy? For a friend so close to the family, it's free." He whispered, leaning close to her ear.

"Actually I was hoping to talk to you, in private?"

Fred nodded. "Just me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Either of you, or both." Luna shrugged.

Fred looked up to the balcony where George was standing and watching them. Fred tilted his head towards the door behind the cash register. George nodded, walking down the stairs through the crowds.

"Right this way, Luna." Fred put a hand on the small of her back. "Jasmine! Can you manage here?"

The small girl at the register looked around with a frightened look. "But-but there's so many of them…."

"We'll be right back out." Fred opened the door and led Luna up the stairs to a small apartment area. "Feel free to sit." He shrugged as if not used to guests.

"Hello Luna." George came in and gave her a hug. "How are you? What can we do for you?"

"Well, as you know Ginny and Harry are all moved in together now." Luna said. The twins nodded. "And Ginny and I shared a flat but stopped renting it when they moved in together."

"Where have you been staying lately, Luna?" George asked, glancing at Fred who shrugged.

"With Neville-"

"You and Neville? How cute." Fred said sarcastically.

George glared at his brother. "You and Neville are together now?"

"No no! He was just kind enough to let me stay with him for free. The Quibbler isn't selling as well as it did before…." Luna bit her lip.

"Luna, do you need a job?" George asked.

Luna sighed. "Yes. And a place to stay; Neville got a job at Hogwarts and I can't afford his flat."

"You want to work at WWW?" Fred raised an eyebrow.

"Why not? I helped you guys when the war ended; And that was the most hectic I've ever seen this place." Luna put her hands on her hips.

Fred stood and walked over. He leaned so they were nose to nose. "One, stop trying to act like Ginny." Luna dropped her arms, her cheeks turning a bit pink. "If we wanted Ginny, we would as Ginny to come work for us."

"Fred…" George muttered warningly.

"No George, she needs to hear this." Fred didn't look away from her eyes. "What do you think Loony, can you handle this place."

"Do you mean can I handle you?" Luna asked easily.

"Exactly."

"I can handle you, Mr. Weasley." She nodded slightly. "Can I have the job?"

"Yes. Forget Fred's antics. Of course you can. I'll go clean out the spare bedroom." George nodded.

Fred didn't move from her face. "When did you get so mean?" Luna asked bluntly.

"The day my brother died thinking I didn't look up to him." Fred's voice was cold and just as blunt.

"Ron knows now." Luna whispered softly.

"You don't know that." He spat, stomping off down the stairs.

_Well….. What do you think?_


	2. A dinner offer

Fred Weasley and the Luna lesson Chapter two

_Please review guys…. Pleaseeeeeeee….. :3 Sofie_

* * *

George came out of the spare room to find Luna still frozen where Fred had left her staring after him.

"Oh no, what did he say to you?"

"Nothing, nothing." She shook her head.

"He barely even visits home anymore, he just kind of stomps around like a child." George sighs.

"You lost your brother, the one closest in age to you. I can understand why he is upset." Luna's voice was clear, but had deep emotion behind them. "How's Hermione been?"

"She's…. Not coping well. She sort of just went home after the war and pretended it never happened. She only answers my phone calls; if I try to owl her she ignores it. She isn't using magic at all, and she went to a muggle college."

"Yeah, Ginny told me that. She said Harry still talks to Ron in his sleep, and wakes up crying because of the dreams." Luna sighs.

"How's Neville?"

"Same as ever. He lost a friend, but he's trying to move on from it at least. I know him and Ron weren't that close but I still catch him crying." Luna sighed.

"I'm not saying it's easy but we have to move on. Ron died saving lives, a lot of people did. I don't want to forget my brother, but I can't forever be in mourning." George sighed.

Luna nodded glancing back where Fred had been standing. "Yeah."

"Hey, why don't I take you to dinner tonight? A nice treat for the both of us. There is this nice little restaurant right out of Diagon Alley." George smiled.

"Sure, I'd like that. Let me just go tell Neville everything." She smiled nodding.

* * *

_Ok short chapter but what did you think? Anyone willing to be a beta PM me! My stories suck and I need help!_


End file.
